iWill Always Love You
by Running From Destiny
Summary: Creddie. Carly and Freddie are reuinted by their five-year-old children. Look inside for a more detailed summary!


**Summary- **Just when Carly realized her feelings for Freddie, he was forced to move away by his mother. Though they kept in touch, the two moved on from each other. Carly and Freddie both hated it, but they had to remain friends. Now it's twelve years later, and they are both twenty-five-years-old. It is the first day of kindergarten for little Allie Shay, and she's looking forward to her whole new adventure with her two best friends Carrie and Cole Puckett. That's when she meets a new boy named Liam, who turns out to be the son of someone from her mom's past... Thanks to the help of Allie and Liam, Carly and Freddie have met up again. Will everything work out this time? Will the day finally come that Carly and Freddie get together? Neither of them ever admitted to have let go of each other...

**I do not own iCarly, though I do own Allie, Izzy, Riley, Carrie, Cole, Liam, Quincy and any other OC's you see in this story. Please R&R! This story, by the way, screams Creddie. **

Prologue

"So this is really it."

Carly and Freddie stood in the lobby. Freddie held on to one suitcase in his hand, watching as his mother ushered the moving men toward the van in the parking lot. Carly looked at him, brown eyes wet with the tears threatening to pour out. Freddie couldn't look at her, for he had never liked to see her cry. Mutely the teen boy nodded in response to Carly's words.

"I guess so." Carly couldn't help but wince at Freddie's words. His voice was tinged with sadness he was clearly trying to hide. Carly wanted to run over and hug him and never let go, wanted to pour out the words that had been kept quiet for all these years. She loved him. Carly had known it for awhile, really ever since Jake had pointed out their nose-kiss. Every day she longed to admit it, watching and listening as Freddie admitted his feelings for her so easilly. She wanted to scream out how jealous she was when Freddie had dated Valerie. She wanted to tell how she had tried to make Freddie jealous when she and Sam competed for Shane. Now it was too late.

Freddie's mom had gotten a job all the way in Florida. Of course, Maria Benson was thrilled about this new oppurtunity. Freddie of course wasn't. He had even confided with Carly that he was going to even miss Sam picking on him. Freddie had told Carly how terrified he truly was about starting over. He had spilled his guts to her, had poured out his soul every day. Carly hated herself for not letting him in, for not pouring out _her _soul to him. It was too late.

Maria was waving frantically for Freddie from the sidewalk, motioning toward the nearly loaded moving van and her running car. Freddie motioned for her to give him a minute, and Maria reluctantly nodded. Carly smiled, watching Freddie's mom quickly scramble toward the moving van as one of the workers dropped a box. Freddie rolled his eyes, smiling at Carly as well.

"Here," Carly said softly, trying desperately to keep her voice from breaking. "I- um, well Sam and I made you these." She carefully removed the navy blue backpack from her back, unzipping the largest pocket where one would normally store their books. Freddie glanced inside, his eyes widening at what he saw. Carly smiled at his expression, for she had expected that.

Freddie reached in and grabbed one of the CD's, seeing the words "iCarly, episode 154" written on the disc. He gently placed it back in the overflowing backpack. "Wow, Carly, thanks so much." Carly merely nodded.

"It's every episode of iCarly we ever made. Sam got Shane to help her burn them all on seperate discs, one for every episode." She nodded toward the full bag. "We tried to get them all on one, but there was too much for one disc I guess."

Freddie shook his head. "Don't worry about it," he said, zipping up the bag. "This is a great gift. Thanks again, really."

"It's so you won't forget about us," Carly murmured quietly. "Promise you'll keep in touch, whenever you can?"

Instead of answering, Freddie wrapped Carly in a tight hug. Carly hugged him back, wishing that they would stay like that forever. She wished more then anything that this was all just a dream, that Freddie would still be right across the hall again when she woke up. No matter how hard she tried to convince herself, she knew it wasn't possible. The two continued hugging, Carly burying her head on Freddie's shoulder. A sob wracked her shoulders, and Freddie started to rub her back soothingly.

They finally broke apart. Tears were streaming down Carly's face, and even Freddie looked teary-eyed as well. Maria was again motioning for Freddie outside, indicating that the van was full except for his suitcase. Freddie sighed, lifting up his suitcase in one hand and the backpack in the other. Carly wiped a few tears from her eyes. She looked at the ceiling, trying to regain composure.

"You've... said by to Sam, right?" she asked. Freddie nodded.

"Yeah," he replied. Smiling half-heartedly he said, "She gave me a farewell wedgie."

Carly laughed, a short, gaspy laugh. Freddie started walking toward the door. He stopped, one hand on the door as he prepared to push it open. Freddie looked back at Carly, brown eyes meeting brown eyes.

"Bye, Carly," Freddie said. Carly looked at her feet, listening as the door swung open and then closed. It wasn't long before she heard the moving van begin to pull away, followed by Marisa Benson's car. She didn't move until the lights disappeared. When they finally did, she whirled around and ran back up to her apartment. Spencer seemed to be waiting for her arrival, for he had wrapped her in an immediate hug.

Carly finally let all the tears flow.

--

Tears flowed from her eyes just at the memory. Twenty-five-year-old Carly Shay sat in the sofa of her apartment. It was the exact same one she had grown up in with Spencer. After Spencer met Riley, the young woman who had moved in to Freddie's apartment, the two had fallen in love and got married. The apartment had gotten kind of full, though Carly didn't mind. One year later Riley had given birth to a beautiful baby girl named Isabella, or, as Spencer liked to call her, Izzy.

When Izzy turned seven, Carly had gotten married to Quincy Todd. It was only a few months after the marriage that Carly found herself pregnant. The best part was the fact she was due a month after Sam, who had surprisingly married Jake Krandall around the same time as Carly married Quincy. Sam gave birth to twins Carrie and Cole, and a month later Carly had her own beautiful baby girl Allison, or Allie for short.

That was when things started to turn around for the worse. Quincy started to get into trouble, going to the bar nearly every night and getting drunk. One night as he was driving back to the apartment, he drove his car off the road and it smashed into a tree. Quincy, unconscious, hadn't been found until the next morning. By then he had died from a severe wound on his head.

Carly grieved, but reminded herself to be strong for Allie. About a year later, Spencer, Riley and Izzy moved out of the apartment. They didn't move far, and had bought a house only twenty minutes away from the apartment complex. Since then, Carly and Allie had lived there alone. Sam, however, made sure to visit often with the twins. Carly and Sam remained close, though they had lost touch with Freddie long ago.

Carly was jolted out of her memories by the sound of Allie's innocent voice. Quickly she turned her head, seeing Allie playing with her stuffed dog Spence on the floor. Spencer had given Allie Spence for her third birthday, and since then Allie held onto the toy for dear life. Allie tilted her head curiously, her long brown hair nearly reaching the floor. Bright blue eyes stared up at her mother, a slight amount of concern in their depths. Allie had Quincy's eyes.

"Mommy, is something wrong?" Allie asked, getting up and walking towards her. The five-year-old climbed onto the couch, snuggling against her mother. "Why are you crying?"

Carly smiled, running her hand through her daughter's hair. "I'm alright, Allie," she said softly. Allie had no more questions, for it was nearly her bedtime and the little girl was tired. She yawned, readjusting her head before her blue eyes flickered closed. Carly sat there for a moment, lost in her thoughts. So much had changed.

For a brief moment she wondered how Freddie was, and if this much had changed for him.


End file.
